gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery of Fangy
The Mystery of Fangy is an upcoming episode in season 2. Summary A few days ago, one of the Cymbio members got bit by a mysterious figure, which makes the rest of the Cymbio worried. However, for some reason, the kids are missing, so the gang heads of to find them, but unfortunately, they're in the woods, and in the woods, there is a mysterious figure that is know to be evil. Characters Cymbio Fangy Lilly Cobby Jr Anais Transcript Dr Budar: Ugh...I'm so done with taking over people's bodies now... Good greif.. I'm pooped.. I'm going back to making my own robots, n stuff- wait.. (Looks at control.) What the!!?? There's a camera! But..I didn't take control of ANYONE yet! Wait... Oh no...Please don't be.....It's him....Please don't be him... (Theme song.) (When the song ends, a black screen is shown, and a bite is heard. Then it cuts to Sullvan.) Sullvan: My god i'm bored... Hot Dog: Hi! Sullvan: What? Hot Dog: There's something wrong. Sullvan: What? Hot Dog: THE KIDS ARE MISSING!!! Sullvan: W-w-w-hat kids? Hot Dog: .....Lilly, Cobby Jr, Anais, and Pac.... Sullvan: Ooooh! Riiight! That's ok you can go save them. Hot Dog: I don't wanna. I saved them 10000000 times! Sullvan: No you didn't. You only saved them once. Hot Dog: No I didn't! Tell me when! I forgot them all because theres alot! Sullvan: ....I turned evil! I destroyed the gems! I cracked them too! My skeleton was replaced with an EXOSKELETON! It is still like that! I even have the scar!!! Hot Dog: Oh yeah! Riiight! Sullvan: Ugh...I love you, but you just make me wanna explode again. Hot Dog: ...You said you love me, so i'm ok with that! :P Martha: Guys! Have you seen the kids!? They're not here! Hot Dog: I think they wen't to that forest they go to all the time. Why are you so worried? Martha: Because last night, I heard one of the Cymbio members got bit by someone! (Everyone looks at Sullvan.) Sullvan: I DIDN'T DO IT!! EVEN IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE MY FAULT EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! Martha: Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it- (Phone Dog's voice was heard on the phone.) Phone Dog: Um..Hello? Uh...It's you! Oh god..Things haven't been going so well lately..Um..Something bit one of the kids...I don't excacly know who did, but i'll tell you what I saw..It was a blue figure with a missing right ear... He had no eyes...His body was torn up into pieces...He also had that creepy smile that he would never stop doing.. Um...Well, it shouldn't be so much of a problem, but it's best to look for them as soon as possible. By the way, I don't think that the gems will do anything to it at all. So, you'll have to defeat it someway else. (Hangs up.) (Everyone looks at Sullvan again.) Sullvan: .....WHAT? (This noise is heard: http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/2/2d/Voiceover5.ogg Put volume low.) Martha: Um...What was that!? Hot Dog: I don't know! I think it's- (Golden Freddy scream.) Martha: I know there's something here! What do you guys thi- (Sullvan is gone.) Martha: ...Ok..Hot Dog! What do you think? Hot Dog: Lol idk. Martha: Right! I'm gonna go find them myself! (Leaves.) Hot Dog: .....KAY! TBA Trivia *This episode is probably the most darkest episode in the series, to the point where it beats The Final Fight Saga. *This episode airs on adult swim because of Fangy's bloody teeth and the blood on the youngest. However, it also airs on CN, but it cuts all the blood. * Fangy makes his debut in this episode. Category:Episodes